Love Is Not Always What You Think
by aimiera
Summary: He is so perfect, but I am just a plain girl. He has so many fan girls that more beautiful that me. But, i think everything is not always what i hope


**Hey, guys... I AM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sorry for all readers of my stories because I didn't update my story for so long. You know, I have been busy with my school time. And now, please don't mad at me because I am still not updating my stories but make another story. I hope you like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice (because I didn't write fanfiction for long time made me forget to write this. I am sorry n; )**

**Love Is Not Always What I Think**

Hi... my name is Mikan Sakura. I am here to tell you my little story.

When I was at high school, I met this guy. He is so handsome. And you know, he probably the most handsome guy in school. Cool, right. Yeah... he has this jet black hair that so shiny with pale brown eyes (sorry guys... he is not Natsume XP). Oh yeah... don't forget with this so charming smile that can make my heart melt. Oh my God... he was so handsome. You probably agree with when you look at him. He was so perfect... yeah perfect.

First I met him when I still new student. I was just moved to Tokyo. Well, I just get little lost because that was my first day in there. I almost cry. I didn't know where I was. That place looked so scary and made me think about ghost stories that my childhood friend told to me. And... He came to help me. So sweet, right...

"_What are you doing here?" a boy around 17 years old looked at me with his pale brown eyes. Suddenly, I felt so happy. Finally, I can get out from this scary place._

"_I... I am lost in here... I don't know where I am," I replied him with shyness in my voice._

"_So... you are that new student that teacher says to me before. Hmm... I will help you get out from here," he said with oh-so-beautiful smile._

"_Thanks,"_

_-_

"_So you found her, Souma," an old teacher said when we finally came to this teacher room._

"_Yeah... I found her near school's forest," he replied full of manner._

Stop... yeah I know. My school has forest. I don't know why that school has that scary and dark forest like that. It's so weird and PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME REMEMBER THAT

"_Well... umm... thank you. I don't know what happened with me when you didn't came to save me,"_

_He just smiled at me and makes my feelings feel better._

"_Um... My name is Mikan Sakura. What's yours?"_

"_Ryou. My name is Ryou Souma."_

That is my first time I met him. I fell in love with him and with him, I felt so much better. But, I know I can't have him. He was so high but I just a plain girl with brunette hair and pairs of boring chocolate orbs. He has so many fan girls that more beautiful than me and it make me felt so depressed.

Two years passed, finally we were in our graduation day but I still not confessed my love. I was scary for rejection, and I didn't want that happen to me. So, I declined that.

You can laugh at my stupid brain. When I finally had my time to confess, I ran away from that and make my heart feeling pain. Oh... you don't know why I felt pain. Okay, this story like this.

_I ran to a cheery blossom tree. I felt my heart beating wildly. I can't... I can't just confess to him. I am not brave enough to face him. What if he rejected me? Can we stay still as friend?_

_Oh, Ryou. Why you make me feel this way._

_I came back to the school yard. And what next make me feel broken. I saw Ryou with a girl _hugging each other_. They looked like a pair. When I looked closely at them, I know... they were an item._

See... before I confess to him, I rejected. That was my bad day

-

Okay, that was a piece of my little high school story. Now, I am study in Alice Academy. Ryou and his lucky girlfriend study in there too. Huh... how _lucky_ my life is. Ever since graduated, we never talk to each other. Ryou looks busy with his girlfriend, like hugging, kissing or making out in PUBLIC PLACE. Ugh... I almost cry when I saw them do that but now, I used it.

Forget about him, let's talk about another topic. In this academy, I make many friends like Anna, Nonoko, and Ruka. Oh yeah... my childhood friend go to this academy. She is dating with Ruka. They fit each other. When I saw them, I felt little jealous. How lucky Hotaru has someone who cares to her, but _me_? I have never found any guy besides Ryou. For me, Ryou is the best.

"Hey... library almost closes right now," said a husky voice. I turn my head to him with my smile.

"Oh... hi, Natsume," I greeted him.

The guy in front of me is Natsume Hyuuga. He was liked a prince in this school, um... or I said a king. He has this messy raven hair with cold crimson eyes. He was little rude but a nice person inside. Oh yeah... why I said that he was liked king in this academy? You know, everybody in this school respect him, even the teacher. He has genius brain that makes him always get highest score in every subject.

"hn"

Rude, right. He seldom talks to other except his close friend, but that make him looks so cool in his fan girl's eyes. I know he was so perfect but I don't know why until now he never had girlfriend yet.

"Hey... you never replied my greeting,"

He raised his eyebrows at me and then smirked at me.

"Why I want to do that, huh... _little girl_,"

That's what I hate about him. He always treated me like a 7 years old children. Hey... I am 19, you know.

"Don't be rude, Natsume. You will never get any girlfriend with your rude self."

He raised his eyebrows again, grab my hand and drag me to under his favorite tree. He pinned me to the tree and stared me with err... little emotion in his eyes. I can't help but blushed because what he did.

"So, what must I do if I want to get girlfriend."

"Huh... you want to have a girlfriend?"

He glared at me with his infamous glare.

"If I don't, I will never ask, baka,"

"Don't call me baka, you jerk,"

"Yeah... I know... I know that, little girl," he said as he rolled his crimson eyes. After he did that, he began move his head toward mine. I just stared at him and wondered what he will do.

"Answer me, little girl. What must I do?" he asked with a little gentle in his voice. Oh my God, is he out of character right now?

"Hmm... I wonder why you asked me, I think you can solve your little problem, Nat," I said softly enough to let him hear my voice.

"You have this looks, and what-your-fan-girl-called cool aura. You have everything that almost every girl wants in boy. You can have a girlfriend with your own," I said with a little smile on my face.

"That's the problem, little girl. You said almost, not all."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen! I want to have a girlfriend that is not my fan girls. And, oh yeah, you said I will never get a girlfriend with my rude self,"

"I said that?"

"baka..."

"HEY!!"

"..."

"Wait... you said that you want a girlfriend that not your fan girl. I wonder, who the perfect girl that fit your criteria."

I was thinking hard and making list for Natsume's candidate being his girlfriend. I began looked at him and I caught him staring at me with something in his eyes that I don't know what. He looked away and hid his eyes with his little long bangs.

"Why are you staring at me, Nat?"

"no...Nothing,"

Huh... something looks not right here. Natsume acted strangely. Why he acted like that?

_Don't tell me..._

"Are you sick, Nat?" I asked worriedly. He sighed and shook his head slowly. Then, I smirked and move closer to him.

"Don't tell me you want _someone that you love so much_ to be your girlfriend, Nat. and **unfortunately** for you, this lucky girl is not your fan girl so you feel it's difficult to make her yours, right,"

He flushed. Oh my God he looks so cute with that blush on his face. This is one side of him that I had never seen. I am so lucky to see this rare moment, if only I brought my camera and took his blushing face picture.

"So, who is the lucky girl, _Natsume-kun_?" I asked with my smirk wider.

He sighed again and faced me with uh... what's expression he wearing now?

w... wait... why I felt my lips warm?

_Oh my... h... he is kissing me?_

He took away his lips from mine with a little blush on his handsome face.

"It's you, baka..."

I felt my cheeks grew hotter. Did he say that he loves me? I stared at Natsume shyly and looked that he has a smirk on his face.

"**It looks like I get a girlfriend, now**"

My heart beat so fast and my face grew hotter. Ugh... I think my face's color like a tomato right now.

I looked at him again as he leaned to kiss me. Gentle and full of passion.

_This is my first time being love by the person with whom I never realized that I already fall in love. And this love is bigger than what I felt to Ryou._

_Maybe, love is not always what I think_

**The End**

**Okay, I know this is a little weird and fast. But please review this story coz I want to hear (read) what you're thinking about this story... don't be a ghost reader, okay ^^.**

**Love, sakuraaimier.**


End file.
